Shrouded Memories
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: After getting turned into a Somebody, Roxas lost some of his memories. Will Namine be able to help him out? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello- _Thoughts

----------------------------------------------

Roxas sat up from his bed and looked around. He found Sora across from him and shook his head. "Sora," he called quietly.

Sora woke up startled and jumped out of his bed. "Huh? What is it? Trouble?" he asked frantically as the Keyblade appeared in his hand. He shook from his sleep and squinted at his blonde room mate. "Roxas? Why'd you wake me up? It's like..." He glanced at the clock. "Six in the morning!"

Roxas ran his hand through his spiky hair and said, "Sorry, man. It's just that...I'm just wondering how I'll ever become 'human', you know...like you." He looked up at Sora, his deep, sapphire eyes full of sadness.

Sora sighed and his Keyblade disappeared. "Well, I know how to make you and Namine your own Somebodies, but there might be some sort of a side-effect." He laid back down on his bed.

"I don't care!" Roxas shouted, frustrated, "I just want to live my own life...not that I don't like being your Nobody. But, hey. Being someone's shadow isn't exactly fun."

Sora chuckled. "I understand. But are you sure you want to take the risk?"

Roxas immediately nodded. "Certain."

"We'll start in a few hours, when we're with Kairi and Namine."

------------------------------------------

**10:30 a.m**

"Sora," Kairi started as she sat down on his bed, "Why'd you bring me and Namine here? Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask Namine something really important," Sora answered bluntly. He turned to Namine, who was sitting beside Roxas, and asked, "Namine, do you want to be your own Somebody?"

Happiness sparkled in Namine's blue eyes. "I would love to!" she replied enthustiastically, "That is...if Kairi is okay with it."

Kairi smiled. "Of course I am."

"But there are some risks that could happen," Sora added quickly, "I don't know what, but they might be dangerous. Roxas is willing to take those risks."

Namine paused for a bit of thought and then said, "If Roxas is willing to take those risks, then so am I."

Sora smiled. "Alright then. Stand ready." He held out his Keyblade at the two. "Here goes a lot!" A beam emerged from the blade and struck the two Nobodies.

Roxas and Namine glowed with powerful light that lit up the whole room, and then were found unconscious on the floor when the light disappeared. Black mists emerged from their bodies and entered Sora and Kairi's.

"Are they alright?" Kairi asked, ignoring the mists.

"I hope so," Sora answered uncertainly, "C'mon. We'd better get them to Twilight Town."

"Why Twilight Town?"

"Seems more right there."

"Alright, but how do we get them there?"

Sora wielded the Keyblade and made some sort of portal appear.

"How'd you do that?" Kairi asked, amazed at his new ability.

"It's a secret." Sora threw one of Roxas' arms over his neck and hoisted him up. "Get Namine." He jumped into the portal.

Kairi did the same as Sora with Namine and jumped into the portal as well.

--------------------------------------------

_Whoa. Where am I? _Roxas struggled to open his eyes, only to find a tan ceiling. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" He looked outside his window. "Why can't I remember what happened?" He shrugged his confused thoughts off and went outside.

Roxas walked around Twilight Town, looking confused and lost. _Where the heck am I? This place...is so familiar, but I can't seem to remember being here so well. _He went over to Tram Common and continued to look around. "Who, or what am I looking for?" he asked out loud.

"That's your problem, Mister," a little boy said to him and ran away laughing.

"Ugh," Roxas said in disgust.

"In you and I there's a new land..." a gentle voice sang in Roxas' head.

Roxas was 'excited' by the voice and ran over to a hole in the wall to follow its soothing melody. He was surprised to see a small forest behind the hole. "Wow." He kept running and found himself facing the back of a blonde girl in a tight, milky white dress. He heard her singing to herself softly and asked, "E-excuse me?"

The young girl gasped and turn around, startled. When she saw Roxas, she relaxed. "Oh..." she said softly, "Hello, Roxas." She smiled calmly.

Roxas made a confused look. "Huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Namine placed a hand on her chest in disbelief. "Oh, no. It looks like the side-effect affected you quite a bit." She shook her head in dismay. "This is awful."

"What are you talking about?" a flustered Roxas asked, "What side-effect?"

Namine just smiled and delicately took his hand in hers. "C'mon, Roxas. I have a lot of show and tell to do for you. And by the way, I'm Namine."

Roxas' heart pounded against his chest insanely at Namine's gentle touch. "Uh...okay," he stammered, and allowed himself to be dragged away and showed around.

"This is Tram Common," Namine stated, "This is where you can get a few jobs and make munny. You can also buy stuff here." Still holding Roxas' hand, she walked him to the Sandlot. "And this is the Sandlot. They hold Struggle Tournaments here, but some people just come here to hang out." She finally freed his hand.

Roxas was disappointed when he felt the cold air blow on his hand, meaning that Namine had finally let go. "This place is...a good hangout," he managed to say, forcing a small smile.

"Well, well," Seifer's smug voice teased, "Look what the losers dragged in." He walked over to Roxas and Namine. "A spiked-blonde who has weak coordination."

Roxas and Namine glared at him dangerously.

Seifer just laughed and looked at Namine. He smirked and grabbed her wrist agressively. "Aren't you a pretty little girl?" he mocked.

Roxas felt his blood boil. He clenched his hands into fists and ordered coldly, "Let her go!"

"Why should I?" Seifer taunted.

"Because if you don't, I'll do this!" Namine hissed. She grabbed Seifer's wrist with her free hand and threw him on his back. "Don't EVER touch me again!"

Seifer sat up with a grunt. "Damn you're strong!" He stood up and walked away saying, "I have no time for you losers."

Roxas looked at Namine, eyes wide. "Wow, you ARE strong!" he complimented, "But you look so...fragile and delicate. No offense." He smiled sheepishly.

Namine rubbed her sore wrist. "None taken," she giggled, "That's the whole point. I catch my opponents off guard with my feminine physique, but I am much stronger than I look." She smiled.

"Impressive strategy," Roxas admitted.

"Wanna go to Station Heights?" Namine asked, her voice longing, "That place is wonderful if you're looking for a job."

Roxas nodded passively. "Sure." He followed Namine to Station Heights and ended up getting the Mail Delivery job. Namine laughed at him a couple of times for falling off of the skateboard, but helped him out none the less.

Roxas walked around Station Heights and ended up at the Back Alley. "This place is REALLY familiar," he muttered. He found himself facing a red curtain and entered through it. He saw two boys and a girl sitting down looking up at him. "Uh..."

"Get out of here," the taller boy said harshly, "This is our spot."

"Hayner," Olette scolded softly. She turned to Roxas and gave him a friendly smile. "I'm sorry. Hayner is just rude to new people, that's all. My name's Olette." She pointed at the short boy next to her and added, "And that's Pence."

"Hi," Pence greeted.

"Roxas!" Namine's feminine voice called, "Are you in here?" She emerged from behind the curtains and looked at the four teens. "Oh." She walked up to Roxas and asked, "Why'd you run off like that? Do you have any idea how rude that was?"

Hayner smirked. "Hehe. Looks like Roxas has a girl."

Roxas turned bright red. "N-no I don't!" he protested, "She's just my friend. We just met today."

"Hello," Namine greeted sweetly, "I'm Namine."

"Hi," the group greeted back.

"Do you need help getting showed around, Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Nah," Roxas passed, "Namine's doing the show and tell."

Hayner rolled his eyes and coughed fakely. "Ahem...girl...hmmm." He held back a laugh and smirked at Roxas and Namine. "Have fun."

Namine nodded and took Roxas outside. "Wanna go to the station?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Roxas!" Hayner's cocky voice called from the curtains, "You're welcomed to hang with us anytime, 'k?"

"Sure thing!" Roxas called back. He looked down at Namine and smiled. "So? Are you gonna go there with me? I don't know this place that well yet, y'know."

Namine smiled back. "I know." She led the way to the station. _I wonder if he'll leave me once he gets used to Twilight Town...? _She sadly looked up at the blonde boy. _I hope not._


	2. Chapter 2

"Two tickets to Sunset Terrace, please," Namine asked nicely at the Ticket Booth.

"Here you go," the woman said, handing Namine and Roxas the tickets, "Free of charge."

"Thank you," Namine noddded and went to the train.

"Hey, Namine?" Roxas asked nervously, "Where are we going?" He looked down at his ticket in curiosity. _Sunset Terrace, huh? I wonder what it's like there?_

"We're going to Sunset Terrace. You know, sight-seeing. It'll be lots of fun." She smiled assuringly as she stepped into the train, Roxas following suit.

-----------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Roxas awed when he and Namine arrived at Sunset Terrace, "This place is awesome! But it's like... Deja Vu. Have I been here before?"

Namine nodded. "You just can't remember all that well. You, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came here to work on a school assignment not-so-long-ago."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Roxas looked at Namine suspiciously.

Namine just sighed and started to explain. "You see, unlike you...I wasn't affected by the side-effect of the transformation. Yesterday, you asked Sora to turn us into Somebodies...and he warned us about the risks. You were hasty, and said 'yes' instantly. I only accepted because you were confident. But I guess...you took the biggest hit and lost a bit of your memory."

"Sora?"

"Yeah. He used to be your 'Other', but you wanted to become your own Somebody. He's at the Destiny Islands, along with Riku and my 'Other' Kairi."

Roxas looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "It's all coming back to me. Sora and Kairi...they placed us here in Twilight Town, didn't they?"

Namine nodded excitedly. "Yep."

"I wonder why...?" He seemed to come back into reality and asked, "So...why are we here again?"

Namine laughed in amusement. "You really CAN be empty-minded sometimes. We came here to go sight-seeing. And, there are sayings of the Seven Wonders, but all had seven explanations. Do you remember?"

Roxas looked down at the ground, seeing the steps. Memories flooded him. "Oh yeah! Pence and I were investigating the rumors...and Hayner and Olette collected the rumors. Now I remember!" He smiled happily at Namine.

Namine sadly looked out at Sunset Terrace. "Roxas, those rumors...were true."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Nobodies-Dusks and such-made all of those weird things happen. Not you...or any pranksters."

Roxas nodded understandingly. "So they were real...cool." He smiled cheesily.

Namine laughed. "So, where do you want to go first? 'Adventurer'?"

Roxas held his chin and thought for a bit. "I remember the tunnel. Hehe. I'd really like to check that place out again. Sounded spooky but it turned out that it was only Vivi practicing his swings."

"Like I said. There are no logic explanations with the Six Wonders...except for the stairs. The rest were made by the Nobodies...or Heartless if possible. I think it's only fair to warn you, though, that a bunch of Nobodies are crawling all around the tunnels." She was about to walk off, but stopped when she felt her arm held back. She looked up at Roxas, confused.

Roxas let Namine go and said, "Never mind. That place is too dangerous. Lets go to Sunset Hill, where the moving bag was."

"Great job, Roxas," Namine cheered quietly, "Your memories are coming back. You'll be your old, hasty self in no time." She giggled and ran off.

"Hey!" Roxas laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?" He ran after the young girl, playfully trying to catch her and tickle her. "Get back here!"

----------------------------------------

Back at the Destiny Islands, Sora and Kairi sat on the sand at the beach, staring out into the ocean. The sun was setting, seagulls flew by, and the waves made its peaceful rhythm.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, "Do you think...that Roxas and Namine are okay?"

Sora looked at Kairi and lit a confident smile. "I'm sure they're alright. I have faith in them."

Kairi giggled. "You prbably got that off a fortune cookie or something."

Sora splashed the auburn-haired girl playfully. "I did not. Hey, even I can act mature, too, y'know. I just...don't show it much, I guess." He placed his arms in back of his head and layed back to relax. "I've grown up."

Kairi giggled again and swayed her slightly damp bangs. "You know what bothers me?" she asked out of the blue.

Sora looked at Kairi. "No...what?"

"When people say 'I love you', but they don't really mean it. They just say it because they just probably like you as a crush...but treat it as love." Kairi looked down at Sora and laughed. "Ehe. Forget it. I don't even know where that topic came from. I'm just bored."

Sora sat up. "But how do you know...if the person who says those three words really means what he/she is saying? They might care a lot more than the ones they love know."

Kairi looked at Sora, her sapphire eyes passive and calm. "Well, I'll know if that one special person for me confesses. I'll know if he means it or not." She smiled.

Sora stared at her for a bit, but realizing what she said, smiled back happily. "That's good to know."

--------------------------------------------

Namine reached the top of the hill, laughing and panting. She turned back and her eyes widened. "Ahhhh-haha!" she squeaked as she felt strong arm encircle her petite body.

"Gotcha!" Roxas exclaimed and started to tickle the female blonde. "Now take back the hasty comment!"

Namine shook her head, small tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "N-no!" she laughed, "Even if you tickle me to death!" She tried to squirm free, but Roxas held her tight and continued to tickle her. "Ahaha! S-stop!"

Roxas refused and tickled her sides. "Make me!" he taunted.

Namine's eyes snapped open. "Fine!" She tried to move back, but tripped and fell backwards...bringng Roxas down with her. "Oof!" she grunted as she landed.

"You're clumsy!" Roxas laughed, but then trailed off when he realized the position they were in. He looked into her blue eyes deeply.

Namine felt lost in the blue orbs she was staring at. She felt herself sitting up and starting to lean forward a bit...


	3. FLUFFINESS

Roxas remained frozen. _Oh my- She's gonna kiss me! Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay caml damn it! _Roxas blushed and was about to lean forward himself, but flinched when he felt Namine's finger tap the tip of his nose. _Huh? _

Namine giggled. "You had a speck of dirt on your face," she said, "So I took it off for you." She stood up and brushed off he dirt on her white dress. "Are you okay?"

Roxas brushed off the dirt on his clothes and then ran his hand through his messy hair. "Uh...yeah," he stuttered, "I'it's just that..um... I'm sorry for falling for...I mean on you. It was my mistake."

Namine just laughed softly. "Don't say that, Roxas. We were both just playing around and ended up falling. It was an accident." She went to the tip of the hill and looked out into the beautiful sunset. "Sunset Hill is famous for its beautiful sunset scenery. Couples mostly come up here."

Roxas went to the tip also and leaned on the rails. "Yeah... This place really is great." As he stared out further, his mind wandered off and absorbed flashes of memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashes:_**

_Sora held out the Keyblade at Roxas and Namine. A ray of light emerged and hit the two. The room flashed and they were on the floor asleep. Sora and Kairi picked them up individually and Sora opened a portal to Twilight Town. They jumped in..._

**_Previous Flashes:_**

_Roxas and Pence looked for the Wonders, and Hayner and Olette went looking for new rumors. Roxas was attacked by strange things...black shadows._

_Roxas battled in a Struggle Tournament and won. _

_The ghost train passed by, but it was invisible to everyone but him. The mansion, the white room...witch. Falling off the Clock Tower and talking mentally to Kairi... Waking up to a new day._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Namine looked at Roxas. His eyes were wide and weren't blinking, and he was frozen stiff. "Roxas?" she called.

Roxas awoke from his memory trance and blinked a few times. He looked at Namine and said, "Namine...I remember now. You...Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Seifer, Rai, Vii, and Fuu, too. The Dusks, Sora...Kairi. The Destiny Islands... It's all coming back to me. But...how could I have been here and that Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't even recognize me?"

"It was a virtual Twilight Town," Namine explained, "Created from Sora's memory. This is the real Twilight Town. They may have seen you familiar, but they don't know you."

"I see myself the way you remember me...and you see yourself the way I remember you."

Namine's eyes widened. "What?"

"Those were the words I said to you, right?" Roxas continued to recollect his memories, "Before we merged with Sora and Kairi and made ourselves and them whole...?"

Namine nodded.

"I remember everything now. Even the day where I decided to tell you that I l..." Roxas trailed off and looked at Namine, his eyes wide. He looked away and muttered, "Never mind."

"Tell me what, Roxas?" Namine asked.

Roxas shook his head. "N-nothing. Can we go now? It's getting kinda late."

"Uh...sure. Wanna take the tunnels or the train?"

"The train."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roxas and Namine both arrived back at Central Station, it was dark and quiet. It was already eleven o'clock in the evening and most of the people were already asleep. The two walked down to Station Heights but then Namine stopped. Roxas looked at her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"This is where we separate," Namine stated, "My direction's at Tram Common." She headed off. "Goodnight, Roxas."

"Wait!" Roxas called and ran after the blonde girl. "I'll...walk you home. It's not safe for you to be all alone walking around the town at night. Where do you live anyway?"

Namine laughed. "Roxas, did you forget my fighting techniques?"

"No. But just to be on the safe side, I'll walk you home." He saw that Namine was about to protest and quickly added, "I want to spend a little more time with you." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, but was unnoticed by Namine.

Namine smiled at his last statement and blushed. "Alright. Just follow me and I'll show you to my home." She lead Roxas through Tram Common and then showed him a hole in the wall. "Do you remember where this leads to?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas piped, "To the Old Mansion. Wait...you live there?"

Namine nodded and entered the woods. "Sadly, yes. It's the only home I've got." After a few minutes, the teens arrived at the mansion and entered it. "Here we are," Namine stated as she closed the door.

"This place is creepy," Roxas said out loud, "No offense."

"None taken."

"So...where are the lights? I can hardly see a thing in here. Not even my own hands."

"Learn how to travel in the darkness, Roxas," Namine hummed and expertly headed for the stairs. "You'll need it someday."

Roxas heard Namine's footsteps and followed them blindly. "Whoa!" he cried when he bumped into a small figure and fell on the floor. "Ow that hurt."

Namine laid still underneath Roxas. _Just do this, Namine! Do this! _She felt her face heat up as she sat up and pressed her soft lips against Roxas' warm ones.

Roxas froze. Something soft and warm was on his lips and he didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, it felt good and he returned the kiss softly. _Could this be...Namine? _

Namine felt Roxas return the kiss and blushed even more. Sadly, she pulled away from him and then slipped away. She stood up and ran up the stairs and looked into the darkness. _I'm sorry, Roxas. _

Roxas felt disappointed when he felt the warm object leave his lips. He dizzily stood up flinched when the dark halls lit up brightly. He squinted and saw Namine near the door to the white room. _I guess...it wasn't her. Must've been my imagination. I can't be that desperate! _

"Anytime, Roxas!" Namine said. Her blush was still visible so she rushed into the white room and left the door open.

Roxas ran up the flight of stairs and ran into the white room. He closed the door after entering and found Namine sitting in her chair drawing on her sketchbook. "H-hey," he stammered and sat at the opposite end of the white table. He traced his lips with his fingers and smiled.

Namine took a quick glance at Roxas and saw what he was doing. She blushed even more and put down her sketchbook and pencils. "So...anything interesting happen, Roxas?" she asked, almost eagerly.

"Yeah," Roxas replied boldly, "I think someone...or something, just kissed me when I fell down." He smiled even more and had his fingers leave his lips.

Namine giggled unintentionally.

Roxas looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"The kissing mystery was me sitting up and accidentally...kissing you," Namine half-heartedly confessed. It was half true and half lie.

Roxas blushed a bit. "Oh...really? Sorry about that. I couldn't see where I was going and I fell down. It was my fault." He laughed nervously and flashed a cheesy grin. "Um...Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna give you something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Destiny Islands, Kairi was over at Sora's house. They both sat in his bedroom talking.

"It's been a day," Kairi started, "So...does that mean they're all right?"

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "The effects only last for a whole day." He then decided to change the subject. "Hey, Kairi. You know about that secret place near the waterfall?" He smiled.

Kairi blushed. "Y-yeah...?"

"You...really want to share the Paopou Fruit with me?"

Kairi nodded. "To tell the truth Sora, you're a really nice guy and I...I really like you. You're brave, kind, and very friendly." She blushed even more.

Sora's smile became brighter. "Kairi?"

Kairi turned around to face him but ended up with her lips on his. Her eyes widened, but then drooped and closed when she felt the pleasure in their kiss. She smiled as they broke apart and looked at each other. Both of their faces were flushed bright red.

"I really like you, too," Sora confessed, "Actually...I love you. I always had. Ever since we were young I've always had a crush on you...and then as we grew older, that crush grew into something more. I-I'm sorry if you didn't want me to be your first kiss. I-"

Kairi cut the brunette boy off with another kiss. She pulled away and said, "Sora, I've always wanted you to be the one to take my first kiss. Thank you." She gave him a hug. "I feel the same way about you..."

Sora hugged Kairi back happily. "Thanks, Kairi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas walked over to Namine and leaned down. He placed his lips on hers delicately and then pulled away after three seconds of the kiss. He blushed a bit and averted her gaze.

Namine turned brilliant red and stared at Roxas. "Roxas...was that a...?" she trailed off and placed and index finger on her lips. "My first kiss?"

"I'm sorry," Roxas apologized, "It's just that I really like you Namine. When I first met you... I don't know why but I felt happy. I didn't know what the feeling was after a few days passed. I wanted to see you again...so much that I actually sulked. The feeling was...I think..."

"Love," Namine finished for him. She smiled.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Confession. Down there where we fell? It wasn't an accident. I WANTED to kiss you and I did. I feel the same way about you, Roxas. I'm glad you returned my feelings... It makes me feel so much b-" Her eyes widened when Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to give her a second kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this chapter was kinda lame, but...oh well. Forgive and Forget.**


End file.
